landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Saphirestar
=2008= Welcome Welcome to Land Before Time Wiki, Saphirestar! I hope you enjoy it here and decide to stay! I noticed your comment on Aabicus's talk page, and I'm not entirely sure if we have such a discussion page yet. I am working on developing the policies and project pages here, as it is, but in the meantime, you could use the talk page of the main page. Happy editing! Will-Girl 06:02, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Hmmm. Well, since there are only two active users other than myself, I generally just paste my comments onto both of their talk pages, and hope one of them responds. With such a small active user base, we don't really see any necessity for a global trans-wiki discussion forum. Does that answer your question? Aabicus 07:26, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Featured Article for May 2008. Hi, Saphirestar! Just posting a reminder that it's coming close to May, and it's around the time when we need to start deciding on what article's going to be featured on the main page this upcoming month. Please take a look at Category:Good Articles to see what's available for nomination, and when you've decided, you can go to Land Before Time Wiki:Requested Featured Articles under "Current Candidates" to cast your vote. Please read the rules for voting beforehand, however. Thanks! Will-Girl 00:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Adminship? You've been gone awhile, but if you ever come back, I'm considering you for adminship. Admins are allowed to delete pages, ban vandals, and much more. If you would like these powers, just leave me a affirmative message on my talk page. Thanks for all your help with the wiki! Aabicus 02:18, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :And it's done! You're an admin. (I hope, I'm not very good at this. To be sure, check to see if new tabs have appeared, such as "Delete", "Protect", etc. If not, let me know). And don't worry about not being around much; check my contribs, I'm on about twice a month, conservatively. Congratulations! Aabicus 18:40, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight A Wikia Spotlight would be an awesome thing to have. It's the link to other wikis, visible in the upper right hand corner. Follow the link to this page: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Spotlight and read the requirements for a wiki to earn a spotlight. Let's try and get all these qualifications done as soon as possible. Aabicus 02:18, 25 May 2008 (UTC) New Skin I love the new brown skin. It looks awesome! Good job! Aabicus 01:52, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Wiki Logo Hello. I'm Landbeforetimelover from the GOF forums and someone from there said you needed a new logo for the LBT wiki page. Could you use a flash animation or should I just design you a regular image? I would recommend a flash because it looks a lot cooler and more professional, but you've gotta find a place to host it. I'm not sure if you can directly edit LBTwiki's HTML or not but if you can this would be easy. Don't worry if you don't know how to insert a flash object into the webpage source code. I can show you how if you need me to. :Hey Saphirestar! To clarify, a while ago, before your reskinning, when the logo showed merely the Blue City Wikia logo, I asked a friend of mine from the Gang of Five forum to make a logo for us. Except since then, you've reskinned the wiki and added the Littlefoot logo that's there now. But I think that Landbeforetimelover could make us a really good logo, especially if flash animation is allowed. If you and Will are okay with this, I'd like to give him a shot at making a logo. Then, if necesary, we can discss which of the two logos we want to use. Aabicus 15:23, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::If Landbeforetimelover wants to give it a shot thats fine. But the logos have to be in .png format. Here is the help page for putting logos on the site. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Logo Saphirestar 14:20, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight-an update All right, we're almost qualified for a spotlight. We have two problems: over 100 pages are uncategorized, and we need to welcome new users. To get ready as soon as possible, we need to fix these two problems. What you can do: :1) Any pages you find w/o a category, add it to one. Create new categories if necessary. Use to see how many that we have left to categorize. :2) Patrol Recent Changes, and welcome any users with redlinks for talk pages (IPs too). To welcome logged-in users, use ~~~~ . To welcome IP addresses, use ~~~~ . Once these are fixed, I can reply to Wikia, and we'll have a Spotlight! Aabicus 09:22, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'll get on those as soon as I can. I adjusted the Logo image to fit the new wiki page format. Saphirestar 13:36, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::UPDATE: Well, we're almost there (special thanks goes to Mim for his excessive categorizing) However, they apparently want all the pages categorized, not just less than 100. That means in order to categorize all the remaining pages, we'll have to start deleting unneccesary pages or create new categories. Please help us do both to clear the Uncategorized Special page! (Don't forget to Welcome new users apearing in the Recent Changes as well!) Aabicus 01:35, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Featured article and image for August, 2008. Hi, please don't forget to participate in the discussion for the upcoming month's Featured Article and Image! Please, however, when you are voting for the featured article, read through my nomination, as I have made a very important request there. Thank you!!! Will-Girl 07:46, 23 July 2008 (UTC) We Did It!!! We got our spotlight! This means we should be getting a lot more users as soon as our turn comes up. Will, that means you'll finally get users who consistently vote for Featured articles :) and for the rest of us, we'll be able to see some new content and names popping around everywhere. I'm sure it'll be awesome. It's at this time that I feel we should start some sort of award system, like barnstars on Wikipedia. The most most obvious parallel would be the Treestar, which is what I'm going with. Award them when you see a user doing something particularly helpful, or seems to be getting a lot done. For all of your help in the last few months, I'm awarding everyone a Treestar. Great job everybody! Aabicus 00:07, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Update on who can vote for features. Hi Saphirestar, I just thought I'd let you know that you don't have to make a minimum of five edits per week or some variation, in order to vote, anymore. Take a look at the featured article page, here and the featured image page, here. I thought it was about time we started getting more than about three votes per month, and I suspect that (for some editors, at least) the reason the other users might be avoiding the Featured discussions is because they do not contribute to the wiki that often. So I decided to make the restrictions on what sorts of users can vote much simpler. Just letting you know!!! Will-Girl 06:20, 28 November 2008 (UTC) =2014= Great work Nice to see someone who appreciates the old cartoons. +Y 05:43, April 4, 2014 (UTC)